La Saint Valentin du Collectif Noname
by Lanae's World
Summary: Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des petits textes de moins de 500 mots écrits lors de l'activité : La Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName Vous allez donc retrouver plusieurs fandoms, plusieurs rating, donc faites attentions à chaque note d'auteur.
1. Table des matières

Bonjour à tous

Comme cette fic est un peu particulière et que je ne voulais pas créer une fic par fandom et encore moins une fic par Valentin, ce premier chapitre va un peu ressembler à une table des matières, je m'en excuse.

Le point positif, c'est qu'il vous permettra de ne pas lire ce qui ne vous intéresse pas :

MCU : 

Tranquillité - Sana

Renoncer – Julindy

Signature – Kaelyan

Première rencontre – Hal

X-Men : 

Contrat – Nalou

Pris au piège – Eli

L'huile et le feu – Lyra

Originale :

Incompréhension – Flo'w

Kingsman : 

Inattention – Maya

Supernatural :

Mémoire – Louisana

Hannibal : 

Petit déjeuner – Maeglin

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn : 

Sérénité : Ninquelotte

Culpabilité : Haru

Sherlock : 

Seconde vie – Nauss

Observer – Mun

Mortal Instruments : 

Devoir - Ariane

Une petite dernière chose pour mes Valentins : si jamais vous m'avez écrit un texte aujourd'hui, ne vous sentez pas obligé d'en refaire un pour le 14 mars.

Bisous et bonne lecture.


	2. Tranquillité

**Offert à Sana**

**Fandom : Captain America (of course)**

**Rating : K**

Ce texte est placé dans le même UA que Au milieu de la plaine enneigée.

* * *

Steve se réveilla comme tous les matins, dans un lit vide. L'absence de Bucky était habituelle et il prit le temps de passer par la salle de bain et d'aller se chercher un café avant de se mettre à la recherche de son ami. Petit ami. Partenaire. Enfin à la recherche de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, quelque soit l'étiquette qui pouvait être mise sur leur relation.

Il sortit de la maison, sa tasse à la main et se dirigea immédiatement dans la vieille grange qui leur servait d'écurie. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, même si on devinait sa présence vers l'Ouest et que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir.

Aucun des chevaux qu'ils avaient achetés en même temps que la propriété n'était dans son box, il fit donc demi-tour et prit le chemin qui partait vers le Nord. Il savait très exactement où il trouverait les chevaux, ainsi que leur maître. Alors qu'il avançait entre les herbes, il profita du silence. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le bruit des grandes villes ou des casernes, ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point le silence pouvait être bruyant.

Il entendait la vie qui se réveillait dans les champs tout autour, la brise qui soufflait dans les arbres, ses propres pas dans la poussière et, au loin, le bruit des sabots. Il les entendait également dans le sol. Il n'avait jamais su que l'on pouvait entendre avec ses pieds avant de venir ici.

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres de marche, un autre son émergea. Au milieu des hennissements et du souffle des chevaux, il y avait une voix. Une voix grave, qui parlait en russe.

Steve déboucha du petit bois qu'il venait de traverser au moment où les rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon, baignant la scène d'une douce lumière dorée. Nestor, comme toujours, était collé à Bucky, ses immenses naseaux dans son cou et son poitrail appuyé sur son épaule. Nala et son poulain, Apache, étaient à quelques mètres, pendant que Mephisto et Alto faisaient des cabrioles un peu plus loin.

Bucky se retourna et après une dernière caresse à Nes, s'approcha de Steve. Ce dernier resta immobile. Tout comme les chevaux qu'il aimait tant, Bucky ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Le moindre contact ne pouvait se faire que selon ses règles et Steve avait pris l'habitude de le laisser venir à lui. Peut-être qu'un jour ce serait différent, qu'ils n'auraient plus cette liberté et ce temps qui semblait infini, mais pour le moment, il était heureux de pouvoir laisser Bucky guérir, doucement, à son rythme.

Ils avaient sauvé le monde. Qu'il continue à avancer sans eux. Steve ne ressentait plus le besoin d'en faire partie. Il avait trouvé sa place.


	3. Renoncer

**Offert à Julindy**

**Fandom : Captain America **

**Rating : K**

* * *

L'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au froid glacial qui régnait dans le complexe.

Les couloirs gris et déserts, les pièces abandonnées, les cellules qu'il avait croisées et les différents équipements abandonnés l'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

Tony n'était plus aussi étonné du comportement de Barnes maintenant qu'il avait vu cet endroit. C'était lugubre et on entendait presque les échos des cris des pauvres âmes qui y avaient été enfermées. Alors qu'il suivait les deux amis d'enfance à travers le dédale de couloirs, il repensa à la débâcle de l'aéroport.

À Rodney qu'il avait laissé dans un lit d'hôpital, à Clint et à Wanda, enfermés dans une prison dont presque personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Ils avaient été manipulés par ce type, ce Zemo, et même si Rogers avait ses torts - il était le type le plus rigide qu'il ai jamais connu - Tony avait également les siens. Il avait tellement eu besoin que quelqu'un d'autre prenne les décisions à sa place, dans l'espoir d'alléger sa conscience, qu'il n'avait vu que trop tard que l'on pourrait l'obliger à se retourner contre ses amis.

Heureusement, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Ils allaient arrêter ce type, prouver au monde que Barnes était innocent, puis ils trouveraient un moyen de libérer leurs collègues. Ils laisseraient ensuite ce fâcheux incident derrière eux.

Il en était persuadé.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la vidéo du meurtre de ses parents.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit dans les yeux de Rogers une vérité que ce dernier n'avait même pas le cran d'avouer.

À savoir qu'il était déjà au courant.

Et la pire trahison était que, même ainsi, il continuait à se ranger du côté de Barnes, un meurtrier, un assassin, un monstre, plutôt que de le choisir, lui.

La colère monta en lui, acide, brûlante, rendue encore plus vive par la douleur toute fraîche de découvrir que ce n'était pas un accident qui avait emporté ses parents. Il allait lui payer. Il allait le tuer. Venger la mort de sa mère, venger l'adolescent qu'il était et qui avait dû finir de grandir sans elle.

Rogers avait bougé avant même que Tony ne se tourne vers sa cible. Le voir se dresser entre eux, son choix évident, ne fit qu'attiser sa rage.

Son regard se posa sur Barnes, en retrait de quelques pas.

Il vit les larmes qui envahissaient les yeux de son ennemi. Ce dernier pleurait la mort de personnes qu'il n'avait pas connues, alors que Tony, leur propre fils, en avait toujours été incapable.

Le brasier dans ses veines vacilla.

Son regard se reporta sur Rogers :

"Tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit."

"Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bucky était introuvable."

"Non, tu pensais que je ne le découvrirai jamais."

Rogers eu le bon goût de grimacer.

"Allons arrêter ce Zemo. j'ai besoin de frapper sur quelqu'un et je préférerai que ça ne soit pas toi. On en regretterait tous les deux les conséquences."


	4. Signature

**Offert à Kaelyan**

**Fandom : Avengers**

**Rating : K**

Kae, tu comprendras ce texte un peu mieux dans quelques semaines.

* * *

Steve était en train d'observer Bucky alors que ce dernier jouait avec Stark à Mario Kart.

De là où il se trouvait, à coté des grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'immense terrasse et sa piscine, il pouvait clairement voir le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son petit ami. Embêter Tony était rapidement devenu le sport favori de Bucky et c'était un miracle, étant donné le passif qu'il y avait entre eux.

"Heu... Capitaine Rogers?"

Steve se retourna et se retrouva face à l'agent Coulson. Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois depuis que Bucky et lui avaient rejoint ce qui avait remplacé le SHIELD, mais c'était la première fois que l'homme venait lui parler hors du travail.

Steve savait tout ce qu'ils devaient à l'autre homme et il lui tendit la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonsoir, Directeur Coulson."

Son interlocuteur lui rendit son sourire et sa poignée de main.

"C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Et le sergent Barnes également."

Il était vrai qu'ils ne sortaient de leur appartement que depuis quelques semaines seulement. Bucky avait eu besoin de temps pour s'habituer à leurs nouvelles conditions de vie et ils avaient préféré rester enfermer dans un endroit connu dans un premier temps.

"Stark a insisté. Il a dit que nous devions passer le quatre Juillet avec des amis, pas enfermés à ressasser le passé."

"La voix de la raison. C'est surprenant."

Steve rit, il était vrai que Tony était plus connu pour ses traits d'humour que pour son sérieux. Mais il les avait accueilli alors que rien ne l'y obligeait et pour ça, Steve lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes, à observer le petit groupe d'amis et collègues en train de s'amuser. Alors que Bucky et Stark avaient commencé une partie de Call of Duty, Nat et Hill s'approchèrent d'eux.

Cette dernière s'adressa à Coulson :

"Alors, vous lui avez demandé ?"

L'agent semblait gêné par la question.

"Non, pas encore. Mais ça peut attendre."

Natasha intervint :

"Vous dites ça depuis des mois, Phil. Je vous promets qu'il ne va pas vous manger."

De qui parlaient-ils ? Ce n'était pas du genre de l'agent Coulson d'être aussi indécis.

Hill renchérit :

"Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, avec son air sérieux et ses habitudes de maman poule, mais il très abordable."

Steve avait assez entendu ce terme pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient de lui.

"Attendez. Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?"

Il y avait peu de choses qu'il refuserait à l'autre homme, tant il lui était reconnaissant. Il fut surpris quand Coulson sortit de sa poche intérieure un petit paquet de cartes avant de lui tendre :

"Est-ce que vous pouvez les signer ? Ainsi que le sergent Barnes bien sur."

Et il fut encore plus surpris quand il se retrouva avec des cartes à son effigie dans les mains. Cartes qu'il s'empressa bien entendu de signer, sous les remarques amusées de Nat et Hill.


	5. Première rencontre

**Offert à Hal**

**Fandom : Avengers**

**Rating : K**

* * *

Ross Everett était dans sa cuisine en train de se servir sa première tasse de café lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il avait une arme dans la main et était caché derrière l'îlot central de sa cuisine trente secondes plus tard.

"Monsieur Everett, désolé de vous avoir effrayé. Je ne suis pas une menace. Je suis le docteur Strange."

Ross connaissait Strange de nom, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne. Il faisait partie des gens que la CIA surveillait, en compagnie de Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et leurs copains Avengers. Un coup d'œil sur le côté du comptoir lui confirma les dires de celui qui avait pénétré chez lui.

Il remit la sécurité de son revolver et le rangea, il serait inutile face à cet homme. Puis il se releva et s'avança vers son non-invité :

"Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Strange."

"Docteur."

"Oui, excusez moi. Docteur. Pour ma défense, vous m'avez pris par surprise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens qui apparaissent dans ma cuisine au petit matin."

"C'est compréhensible. Je souhaitais vous parler en privé."

Everett s'arrêta à deux mètres de son interlocuteur et croisa les bras. Ce dernier le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

"Que me voulez-vous ?"

Mais le docteur continuait à l'observer silencieusement.

"Alors ? Vous allez parler ?"

"Chut, je réfléchis."

Everett sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Non seulement, ce magicien apparaissait chez lui sans y être invité, mais il avait le culot de lui demander de se taire.

Au moment, où il allait lui demander de partir, Strange ouvrit la bouche :

"J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. Mais je ne sais pas où."

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Everett avait la même impression.

"Nous avons dû déjà nous croiser."

"A quelle occasion ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne me rappelle pas. Ce n'est pas important."

"Si ça l'est. J'ai une très bonne mémoire, je devrais m'en souvenir. A moins que …"

Le sorcier paraissait soucieux.

"A moins que quoi ?"

"A moins que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré dans un des autres univers et que notre relation ai été assez forte pour influer sur celui là."

Le magicien bougea ensuite les mains et très rapidement des étincelles apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Il traça dans l'air un symbole complexe et la lumière, tout d'abord dorée, devint rouge. Un portail s'ouvrit et les deux hommes regardèrent à travers. Ils se virent tous deux allongés sur un canapé, nus. Les cheveux de Strange étaient plus longs et bouclés et il y avait une cicatrice sur l'épaule d'Everett, visiblement laissée là par une balle. Il y avait des traces de peinture sur le papier peint au motif improbable et un crane humain était posé au sol.

Mais avant qu'Everett ne puisse prononcer un mot Strange referma le portail et annonça :

"Voilà qui est réglé. Au sujet de ma venue.."

Sauf qu'Everett ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop occupé à assimiler le fait que dans un univers parallèle, Strange et lui étaient amants.


	6. Contrat

**Offert à Nalou**

**Fandom : X-Men**

**Rating : K**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en autant de jours, Erik Lehnsherr travaillait dans la serre de l'énigmatique Charles Xavier. Il n'avait pas encore vu son employeur, un homme très riche et célèbre - tout comme son père et son grand-père avant lui - dans la région pour ses excentricités.

C'était un majordome qui lui avait montré le magnifique escalier et la coursive en fer forgé qu'il devait réparer et Erik avait presque terminé sa tâche. Plutôt que de refaire le trajet jusqu'au manoir le lendemain, il avait décidé de pousser un peu dans la soirée.

Le soleil venait juste de disparaître derrière les montagnes lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un inconnu aux cheveux bruns. Ceux-ci descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, elles-mêmes vêtues d'une épaisse robe de chambre en velours carmin. Une barbe de quelques jours ornaient ses joues et faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Erik, ce fut le bleu de ses yeux, si vibrant qu'il semblait illuminer la pièce. Il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait, complètement immobile et silencieux depuis presqu'une minute. Sans quitter sa place, il se présenta :

"Je suis Erik Lehnsherr. M Xavier m'a engagé pour réparer cette petite merveille."

"Je sais qui vous êtes, M. Lehnsherr. C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici."

Voici donc le fameux Charles Xavier. Maintenant qu'il avait l'homme devant lui, il comprenait pourquoi les spéculations allaient bon train. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez lui.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son travail et reprit sa tache.

Mais rapidement, le silence et le regard qu'il sentait sur son dos devinrent inconfortable.

"C'est vraiment du bon travail. Celui qui a fabriqué cet escalier est un véritable artiste."

"Il l'était. Votre grand-père était extrêmement doué."

"Vous connaissiez mon grand-père ?"

Le rire de Xavier lui liquéfia le ventre, formant une douce chaleur entre ses jambes.

"Pas personnellement, il est mort bien avant ma naissance, mais j'ai entendu parler de lui."

L'emphase sur le début de la phrase lui parut étrange, comme s'il y avait quelque chose là, une information importante qu'Erik ignorait. Et puis la manière que Xavier avait de le regarder, comme s'il était capable de lire ses pensées, d'entendre son cœur battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus rapidement.

_C'est le cas._

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai rien dit."

Erik fronça des sourcils. Il aurait juré l'entendre parler. Xavier se rapprocha de quelques pas et prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Erik crut voir la pointe d'une longue canine se poser sur le rouge grenat.

Puis Charles releva les paupières et l'intensité de son regard cloua Erik sur place. Il était comme ensorcelé par l'intensité qui se dégageait de la créature en face de lui.

"Je pense que vous avez assez travaillé. Que diriez-vous de dîner ? "

"J'ai encore à faire."

"Vous avez le temps. Toute la vie. Plusieurs même si vous acceptez ma proposition."


	7. Pris au piège

**Offert à Elizabeth**

**Fandom : X-Men**

**Rating : M**

Eli chérie, c'est à lire comme la suite de ton Secret Santa

* * *

Erik n'en revenait toujours pas. Et pourtant, tout était bien trop réel pour qu'il en doute.

La pièce uniquement éclairée par une lampe esseulée.

Les lourds rideaux tirés devant les fenêtres.

Les discussions de ses camarades de l'autre côté.

Les mains de Charles sur ses hanches qui le poussaient à accélérer les mouvements de son bassin.

Les baisers déposés sur son cou, ses épaules, ses clavicules.

Le cuir du fauteuil sous ses genoux.

Le bureau dans son dos, sur lequel il s'était déshabillé plus tôt.

Les pensées de Charles mélangées au siennes.

Tout cela était réel.

Charles était bel et bien en train de le baiser dans sa salle de classe. Et il était encore tôt, n'importe qui pouvait entrer - professeur ou élève - et les surprendre, Charles assis sur son fauteuil et Erik complètement nu à la poursuite d'un plaisir qu'il savait proche.

__Ne t'inquiète pas, Erik. Personne ne rentrera.__

Sauf que ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il couchait avec le professeur Xavier.

Ce qui avait commencé par un jeu, un moyen de se faire virer de cette école, était devenue la pire des addictions. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il envoie des images mentales de plus en plus détaillées au directeur de l'institut, son imagination nourrie par chacune de leurs rencontres secrètes.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de faire perdre son sang-froid au stoïque professeur, il s'était retrouvé pris à son propre piège et il avait maintenant autant besoin de ces moments que l'homme qui grognait sous lui.

Et il payait cher son manque de maîtrise. Il ne séchait plus un seul cours, n'agressait aucun élève et disait bonjour à ses professeurs. Il rendait même ses devoirs.

Mais alors qu'il chassait son orgasme, la verge de son amant lui faisant voir des étoiles à chaque mouvement de ses hanches, il pensait que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

Il pouvait bien se montrer quelque peu sociable si en échange il pouvait voir la bouche de Charles former un O parfait, ses yeux se fermer et un profond gémissement sortir de sa gorge alors que son orgasme l'emportait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Erik jouisse à son tour et qu'il se laisse retomber de tout son poids sur le corps accueillant de son amant.

"Tu es incorrigible, Erik."

_Il était bien trop fatigué et repu pour parler._

__Je ne vous ai pas entendu vous plaindre jusque là.__

__En effet. __

__Et puis vous ne pourrez plus faire cours ici sans repenser à ce moment.__

_Comme si j'avais besoin de souvenirs de ce genre pour penser à toi._

Erik sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jamais il n'avouerait que ce genre de remarques, ces petites attentions étaient ce qui le poussaient à bien se tenir, bien plus que le sexe, aussi fabuleux soit-il.

Mais avec la manière dont Charles le serra dans ses bras, ce n'était pas utile, ce dernier le savait déjà.


	8. L'huile et le feu

**Offert à Lyra**

**Fandom : X-Men**

**Rating : M**

Première tentative dans cet OT3, j'espère n'être pas trop tombée à côté de la plaque.

* * *

Gérer les caractères explosifs et totalement incompatibles de Logan et Erik était un boulot à plein temps qui nécessitait, en plus, des compétences très particulières. Mais même avec sa télépathie, Charles ne savait jamais quand le feu allait être mis aux poudres. La plus petite étincelle, un simple regard de travers, un coin de lèvres qui trésaille, une emphase sur un mot anodin au milieu d'une phrase pouvaient transformer la bibliothèque du manoir en zone de guerre.

Non vraiment, il n'y avait presque rien pour empêcher les deux hommes de sa vie de s'accrocher, de s'insulter, de se battre. Et le fait que Logan soit complètement à la merci du pouvoir d'Erik n'aidait absolument pas.

Tout était prétexte à disputes et engueulades : la température de la chambre, l'heure du réveil, le parfum de la bombe désodorisante des toilettes, le bruit du journal de Logan le matin, la manière d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée, les choix musicaux d'Erik, la façon d'ouvrir une putain de bouteille de bière …

Ils étaient comme l'huile et le feu, deux substances qui ne devraient jamais être mis en contact et pourtant, Charles répétait l'expérience encore et encore. Parce que, malgré leur fierté et leur animosité naturelle, la magie de leur relation opérait chaque soir et les deux hommes travaillaient en tandem parfait.

Ils savaient exactement quel endroit caresser, quel endroit embrasser, à l'unisson ou à contretemps, pour faire gémir leur amant de plaisir. Ils jouaient du corps de Charles, ensemble, ou l'un après l'autre dans une danse où chacun connaissait son rôle, sa partition sans avoir besoin de parler.

C'était Charles le télépathe et pourtant, ni Erik, ni Logan n'échangeaient un mot lorsqu'ils changeaient de rythme ou l'angle avec lequel ils entraient dans son corps fiévreux.

Et quand leur ego démesuré le leur permettait, ils échangeaient un baiser passionné, juste au dessus de Charles, qui envoyait systématiquement ce dernier au septième ciel.

Non vraiment, tous les gens qui les connaissaient de près ou de loin, se demandaient par quel miracle ils ne s'étaient entre-tués.

Sauf Charles.

Parce que lui savait que ce n'était pas uniquement sa présence qui soudait les deux hommes, qu'il n'était parfois qu'une excuse pour leur permettre de s'adonner à une passion aussi destructrice que nécessaire. Deux hommes avec beaucoup trop d'arêtes et d'angles pour s'imbriquer sans l'adaptabilité et la douceur que Charles leur apportait.


	9. Incompréhension

**Offert à Flo'w**

**Fandom : originale**

**Rating : K**

* * *

Émile attendait impatiemment que Renée rentre enfin. Sa meilleur amie l'avait supplié de rester chez elle. L'évier de sa salle de bain était bouché et un plombier devait passer. Malheureusement, elle avait une réunion importante et ne pouvait pas s'absenter.

Elle lui avait promis une raclette et il était incapable de résister à du fromage fondu. Mais il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il parcourait à nouveau les suggestions sur Netflix lorsque l'interphone sonna. Il attrapa le combiné et entendit, à travers le grésillement, une voie masculine lui annoncer :

"Entreprise Martin, je dois intervenir sur un lavabo."

"Oui c'est bien ici, quatrième étage, cinquième porte à droite."

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, puis des pas. Lorsque des coups retentirent, il ouvrit.

Et se retrouva face à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, en salopette grise.

Uniquement en salopette.

Émile le regarda des pieds à la tête, notant les bottes noires dans lesquelles était rentré le bas d'un pantalon bien trop ajusté pour être confortable, les gants en cuir qui tenaient deux caisses à outils, le torse nu, musclé et à peine caché par les deux bretelles. Et pour finir une mâchoire carrée, un nez recouvert de tâches de rousseurs et des yeux verts un peu gênés.

Cet homme était bien trop sexy pour être un plombier. C'était forcément une blague de Renée.

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Heu oui, bien sûr."

Émile se recula pour laisser le stripteaser rentrer. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Pas aussi sexy. Pas habillé comme ça.

Il sentit la colère pointer le bout de son nez. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rencontré personne, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui envoyer un stripteaser. Il n'était pas en manque à ce point.

Il se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger et y attrapa une chaise. Il la plaça au milieu du salon, s'assit dessus et fit un vague geste vers le soi-disant plombier pour qu'il commence son numéro :

"Faites vite. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre tout l'après-midi."

L'homme passa une main sur sa nuque.

"Excusez mon retard, mais il y a eu un problème chez ma cliente précédente. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction de la salle de bain ?"

"Pour quoi faire ?"

Le plombier semblait confus.

"Pour réparer le lavabo."

Émile fronça les sourcils :

"Vous voulez dire que vous êtes vraiment plombier ?"

"Bien entendu ! Vous pensiez que j'étais quoi habillé comme ça."

Il se montra de la main et se figea.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur.

"Vous avez cru que j'étais… que je venais … il y a juste eu un accident, et je n'avais pas de quoi me changer. Je …

Émile rougit à son tout et l'accompagna rapidement vers la salle de bain. Pendant que l'homme travaillait, il chercha un moyen de lui demander son numéro, au cas où il aurait besoin d'un plombier dans le futur. Il n'avait pas du tout intention de l'inviter à boire un verre.


	10. Inattention

**Offert à Maya**

**Fandom : Kingsman**

**Rating : M**

J'ai tenté d'écrire sur ton fandom de prédilection, j'espère avoir la moyenne pour la motivation ^^

* * *

Il devait rester concentré. Il le savait, c'était même lui qui le rabâchait à longueur de temps à son jeune coéquipier et amant. Aucune mission n'était gagnée d'avance, aussi simple puisse-t-elle paraître. Dans leur branche, l'inattention pouvait tuer. Soi-même ou ses camarades et Hart l'avait appris de la plus dure des manières.

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux d'Eggsy. La manière qu'il avait de se tenir impeccablement droit, de se mouvoir, de parler, la façon dont il dansait, emmenant avec lui la jeune fille d'un baron de la drogue, absolument tout ce que le jeune homme était devenu jouait avec ses nerfs encore plus sûrement que la plus tendue des missions. Alors que les mains du jeune Kingsman glissaient dans le dos de sa partenaire, prêtes à déposer le micro dans les plis de sa robe, Hart ne put s'empêcher de penser à la nuit précédente, lorsque c'était lui qui avait suivi le même chemin le long de la colonne nue de son amant, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son but.

"Micro posé, nous pouvons partir."

Les mots murmurés dans son dos le firent sortir de son souvenir et il fut surpris de trouver son jeune coéquipier derrière lui. Combien de temps était-il resté planté au bord de la piste de danse, perdu dans ses pensées ? A en croire le sourire en coin du jeune espion et la pression de son pantalon impeccablement coupé sur son érection, la réponse était : bien trop longtemps.

Leur départ se déroula sans encombre, ainsi que leur retour dans la suite d'hôtel qu'ils partageaient, même si garder ses mains loin du corps d'Eggsy s'était apparenté à la plus douce des tortures.

Il aurait même pu résister un peu plus longtemps si, à peine la porte refermée derrière eux, son jeune amant n'avait pas détaché son nœud papillon d'un geste assuré avant de laisser tomber sa veste de smoking sur le chemin de la chambre.

Harry était tellement déconcentré par son désir qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la présence contre le mur derrière lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur le lit, le corps chaud et bienvenu de son amant perché sur ses hanches.

"Tu dois rester concentré quoi qu'il se passe. L'inattention en mission va te faire tuer."

Le sourire d'Eggsy était communicatif et Hart laissa s'échapper un rire avant de capturer les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Il saisit ensuite Eggsy par la taille et inversa leurs positions.

"C'est toi qui va finir par me tuer."

"Ce serait vraiment contre-productif, avec tous les efforts que je dois fournir pour te garder en vie."

Alors que le jeune homme s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, Harry lui répondit :

"Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je dois t'apprendre."

Un baiser fut déposé contre la peau de son cou, en même temps que quelques mots :

"Montre moi, vieil homme."


	11. Mémoire

**Offert à Louisana**

**Fandom : Supernatural**

**Rating : T**

* * *

Si on demandait à Baby de raconter tout ce dont elle avait été témoin dans sa vie avec les Winchester et qu'elle était capable de vous répondre (ce qui dans le monde où nous vivons n'est pas totalement à exclure), elle aurait des tonnes de choses à vous dire.

Elle pourrait vous raconter comment elle avait été leur maison pendant qu'ils grandissaient, encore plus pour Sam qui n'avait que quelques mois lorsque John avait pris la route.

Elle pourrait vous raconter comment elle avait vu Dean, puis Sam devenir des adolescents, chacun à leur manière.

Elle pourrait vous raconter les longues heures de route entre deux affaires, où Dean râlait et pestait, pendant que Sam étudiait à l'arrière et que John leur inculquait les règles de la chasse.

Elle pourrait vous raconter les quelques mois où Dean avait été le plus malheureux, seul avec son père pendant que Sam avait préféré abandonner leur mode de vie et se concentrer sur son avenir.

Elle pourrait vous raconter les filles qui avaient défilées sur sa banquette arrière.

Elle pourrait vous raconter cet homme, le seul que Dean n'ai jamais emmené.

Elle pourrait vous raconter les coups et les insultes de John quand il avait découvert son fils aîné dans les bras d'un homme.

Elle pourrait vous raconter la peur, la presque panique, malgré tout ça , quand ce même père avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Les kilomètres roulés à tombeaux perdus pour rejoindre Stanford, pour rejoindre Sam.

Elle pourrait vous raconter les années suivantes, qui se ressemblaient toutes. La chasse, le sang, les blessures, les malédictions, les choix idiots, les mensonges, les disputes. Mais aussi les rires, les chansons chantées à tue-tête, les bons moments, la complicité de deux frères.

Elle pourrait aussi vous raconter la perte de John.

Elle pourrait aussi vous raconter les filles sur sa banquette arrière.

Elle pourrait aussi vous raconter cet homme, presque 8 ans après le premier que Dean fit s'allonger sur son cuir usé. Elle pourrait même vous dire ce qui tournait dans la tête de son propriétaire à ce moment là, parce qu'après avoir vécu 20 ans avec lui, elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

Elle pourrait vous dire que pendant qu'il enlevait le trench-coat beige, la veste et la cravate, il se disait encore : je ne contreviens pas à son ordre, ce n'est pas vraiment un homme. Ce n'est pas vraiment un homme.

Elle pourrait vous dire à la manière dont Dean prononçait le nom de son partenaire que, même s'il avait arrêté de croire en dieu depuis des années, il était prêt à placer sa foi dans un de ses fils.

Si Baby pouvait parler, elle vous dirait toutes ces choses. Ou alors elle se tairait, les Winchester n'aimaient pas parler d'eux et de leurs sentiments et elle était autant une Winchester que Dean et Sam.


	12. Petit déjeuner

**Offert à Maeglin**

**Fandom : Hannibal**

**Rating : T**

Première incursion dans le fandom, j'espère ne pas m'être complètement plantée.

* * *

Ce que Will préférait lorsqu'il passait la nuit chez Hannibal, ce n'était pas leurs longues discussions, ni les draps de coton égyptien, plus léger qu'une caresse sur sa peau nue, ni les activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient entre les étendues immenses de tissu.

Non ce qu'il préférait, c'était de se réveiller dans le calme absolu, les seuls bruits autour de lui provenant de la cuisine. Il n'avait qu'à se lever, passer la chemise que Hannibal laissait toujours pour lui de son côté du lit et s'avancer vers le reste du luxueux appartement de son amant.

Il savait très exactement où il le trouverait. Et cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Le psychiatre était déjà derrière ses fourneaux, en train de préparer un festin, juste pour eux deux. Les premières fois, Will avait appuyé sur le fait qu'une tasse de café suffirait, mais Hannibal avait insisté. Et personne n'était capable de lui résister dans ces cas là.

Surtout pas lui. Surtout pas quand il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Mais ils avaient un rituel, alors Will suivit la partition :

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de préparer à manger. Une simple tasse de café aurait suffit."

"Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, Will. Il faut prendre le temps."

Hannibal posa son assiette devant lui, en même temps qu'un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

"D'autant plus quand on a passé une partie de la nuit engagé dans des activités physiques vigoureuses."

**ooOoo**

Ce qu'Hannibal préférait quand il passait la nuit chez Will, ce n'était pas les longs moments qu'il passait seul lorsque Will s'occupait de sortir ses chiens, ni les draps en matière synthétique, rêches et collant à sa peau, ni les activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient sur le matelas plein de ressorts cassés.

Non, ce qu'il préférait, c'était de voir Will dans son monde, entouré de ses affaires, presque assez à l'aise pour laisser ses barrières tomber. Hannibal se repaissait de ces quelques moment où l'autre homme lui laissait entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, son intelligence rare, son empathie, son amour pour ses bêtes.

Pour ces quelques instants, il acceptait de rentrer couverts de poils, ses vêtements sentant le chien et la poussière. Et puis Will insistait toujours pour le nourrir avant qu'il ne parte. Et Hannibal aurait supporté bien plus que tous ces désagréments pour voir Will rougir lorsqu'il mettait son assiette devant lui. Y compris manger une omelette à la fois brûlée et pas cuite.

Était-ce l'amour que d'accepter chez quelqu'un ce qu'on châtierait chez d'autres ? Si c'était le cas, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hannibal laissait un sentiment lui dicter sa conduite.


	13. Sérénité

**Offert à Ninquelotte**

**Fandom : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn**

**Rating : K**

* * *

Yamamoto était épuisé. Cette mission en Italie l'avait complètement vidé et le retour, malgré le jet privé, ne l'avait pas vraiment reposé. Il savait que ses actes étaient nécessaires, que si Tsuna avait laissé Don Dalaria continuer sa vendetta, les morts se seraient comptés par centaines. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les regrets de l'envahir.

Tsuna et Hayato avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir afin d'apaiser la soif de pouvoir de la famille Dalaria, mais leur chef était resté sourd. Ce fut un crève-cœur mais Tsuna avait décidé d'envoyer Yamamoto l'arrêter de manière définitive.

Et il s'était exécuté, comme toujours. C'était son rôle dans la famille, même si l'avait refusé jusqu'à ce que le bébé lui explique que parfois, un Don n'avait pas le choix. Yamamoto avait finalement accepté, car il ne voulait pas voir ce poids peser sur les épaules de ses camarades.

Il descendit de l'avion et se dirigea vers la voiture qui l'attendait sur le tarmac. Il ne voulait pas encore rentrer au manoir. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, pour réfléchir. Il envoya tout de même un message rapide à Hayato :

****Je suis bien rentré, aucun problème particulier, je ferais un rapport complet demain.****

La réponse arriva immédiatement.

**Besoin de compagnie ?**

Gokudera le connaissait bien. Mais ce soir, Yamamoto ne cherchait pas à se noyer dans du saké.

****Non. Juste du repos****

****Appelle moi si besoin.****

****Promis.****

Il donna sa destination au chauffeur et s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule. Vingt minutes plus tard, il en descendait. Il renvoya la voiture et se dirigea vers l'immense porte en bois qui délimitait l'entrée du domaine d'Hibari.

Il n'était pas le bienvenu ici, mais l'endroit dégageait une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité dont Yamamoto avait besoin. La difficulté était d'éviter le maître des lieux.

Il se glissa par la porte après l'avoir entrebâillée. Les jardins semblaient vides, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son entrée n'avait pas été remarquée. Il savait où il voulait se rendre et cinq minutes plus tard, il aperçut la petite mare pleine de carpes. Il se dirigea vers le ponton et s'y assit.

L'endroit n'était illuminé que par la lune et Yamamoto laissa le silence environnant calmer ses nerfs. Alors qu'il poussait un soupir, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Craignant une attaque, il se retourna et se trouva face a Tetsuya.

"Kyo-San m'a chargé de vous dire que seuls les herbivores laissaient leurs actes les ralentir, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient nécessaires. Et les herbivores ne sont pas autorisés ici."

"Il veut que je parte ?"

"Non. Il m'a juste demandé de vous rappeler que vous n'étiez pas un herbivore."

La logique d'Hibari était imparable, même si elle était un peu bizarre, et Yamamoto se surprit à rire. Ses soucis et ses remords disparurent complètement et il se releva.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Tetsuya, il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule :

"Dis à ton maître que j'ai trouvé ici ce que je cherchais, je laisse son précieux sanctuaire tranquille."


	14. Culpabilité

**Offert à Haru**

**Fandom : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn**

**Rating : T**

* * *

Yamamoto se réveilla lorsque la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hayato s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux vers son réveil : 4 heures du matin. Ce n'était pas rare que son partenaire vienne se coucher au petit matin, mais ça faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il ne dormait que quelques heures.

Ça en devenait préoccupant. Il était plus que temps de parler de ce qui était arrivé en début de semaine. Takeshi attendit que son amant se couche avant de bouger. Il se tourna vers lui et l'emprisonna de ses bras, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui annoncer, de but en blanc :

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

Il sentit Gokudera se figer et le pressa un peu plus contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de partir.

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que c'était un piège. La famille Rivali a toujours été un allié fidèle des Vongola. Qu'ils se soient retournés contre Tsuna et tentent de l'assassiner était imprévisible."

"J'aurai dû le savoir."

"Et comment ?"

"Le comment est sans importance. Mon job est de le seconder et de le protéger. J'ai échoué."

"Tu n'as pas échoué. Et personne, encore moins Tsuna, ne le pense. Il n'y a que toi pour laisser cet incident prendre autant d'importance."

Hayato se débattit, cherchant à quitter la conversation. Mais Yamamoto était plus fort que lui, il le garda dans la sécurité de ses bras.

Gokudera explosa :

"Incident ? Tu appelles ça un incident ? Tsuna a dû se défendre et utiliser sa flamme."

Takeshi répondit le plus calmement possible.

"Et le combat était terminé avant même de commencer. Don Rivali n'avait pas la moindre chance."

"Ça n'aurait jamais dû en arriver à ce point. J'aurai du le prévoir. J'ai rassemblé toutes les informations possibles, il y a quelque chose que j'ai raté et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Et Tsuna doit rencontrer un autre Don la semaine prochaine. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je me trompe à nouveau ? Et Hibari refuse de l'accompagner-"

Yamamoto coupa son amant d'un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne se recula que lorsque le corps d'Hayato se détendit contre le sien. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ça s'appelle les impondérables, Hayato. Aussi intelligent que tu sois, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas prévoir. Tu dois avoir confiance en nous et en Tsuna pour réussir à les gérer."

"Mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Nous sommes une équipe, une famille. Chacun d'entre nous est là pour soutenir les autres. Ai un peu confiance en nous."

Yamamoto se serra un peu plus contre le corps de son partenaire.

"Et puis j'en ai assez de passer mes nuits tout seul. Donc plus de nuit blanche à chercher des indices qui n'existent pas."

La réponse d'Hayato fut inintelligible, grommelée contre la peau de son cou. Mais leur petite discussion avait porté ses fruits, deux minutes plus tard il était endormi.


	15. Seconde vie

**Offert à Nauss**

**Fandom : Sherlock**

**Rating : T**

Comme je sais que tu aimes particulièrement Mme Hudson

* * *

Mme Hudson n'a pas toujours été la vieille logeuse du premier détective consultant. Elle n'a pas toujours eu mal aux hanches et la main dans la pâte à biscuit. Dans une autre vie, Mme Hudson n'était pas veuve. Elle était Madame Hudson, femme de Monsieur Hudson, un homme craint par ses ennemis, et encore plus par ses troupes.

Elle avait tout vu, tout entendu, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les excentricités de son locataire ne l'avaient jamais dérangée, jamais vraiment étonnée. Une fois que l'on avait vécu avec un baron de la drogue, un peu de sang et des têtes coupées dans le frigo, ça devenait presque monnaie courante.

Et puis, il l'avait sauvée, elle pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Être Madame Hudson, femme de Monsieur Hudson, baron de la drogue, coureur de jupon et mari violent n'était pas toujours une sinécure. L'argent, les belles robes, les bijoux hors de prix, la vie folle, les voitures, les soirées, les grands restaurants, les artistes, les acteurs, les hommes politiques, tout ça côtoyait la violence, les coups, la trahison et la mort.

Mme Hudson avait appris à cacher ses bleus sous le maquillage et ses douleurs sous des mensonges.

Mais Madame Hudson, femme de Monsieur Hudson, n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Et les hommes de main de son mari le savaient. Ils avaient tous vu la lueur de défiance dans ses yeux, son port altier, sa mâchoire serrée, lorsqu'elle campait sur ses positions. Malgré les risques. Malgré les coups.

Ils savaient qu'elle parvenait toujours à ses fins, qu'elle avait certainement sauvé des dizaines et des dizaines de vies, dans le dos de son époux, toujours prompt à demander la tête du quiconque lui faisait le moindre affront. Peu importe que le soit disant affront ne soit que le fruit de son imagination paranoïaque.

Peut-être même que certains savaient que c'était elle, après un coup de trop, une insulte de trop, un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de trop, qui avait déposé, à la police, les dossiers qui avaient permis d'arrêter Monsieur Hudson.

Et il y en avait un seul - celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance - qui savait qu'elle avait ensuite contacté un jeune anglais, connu dans le milieu underground pour son esprit brillant et son goût pour la cocaïne. Un certain Sherlock Holmes qui, juste pour le jeu, juste pour le challenge, s'était assuré que Monsieur Hudson serait exécuté pour ses crimes.

Non, Mme Hudson n'a pas toujours été la vieille logeuse du premier détective consultant. Elle n'a pas toujours eu mal aux hanches et la main dans la pâte à biscuit.

Elle n'a pas toujours ronchonné à propos du bruit, des explosions, du violon en pleine nuit et de ces satanées escaliers qui lui posaient tant de problèmes.

Mais Mme Hudson était heureuse de cette vie là et elle ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.


	16. Observer

**Offert à Mun**

**Fandom : Sherlock**

**Rating : T**

* * *

À sa grande honte, le regard de John était de plus en plus souvent posé sur son colocataire. Il n'était pas le seul, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne devrait pas passer autant de temps à l'observer. Et à chaque fois que Sherlock s'en apercevait, il ne pouvait même pas se cacher derrière le fait qu'il essayait de trouver des informations sur son énigmatique ami, il n'avait pas ses capacités de déduction.

Non, si John observait Sherlock avec tant d'attention, c'était uniquement pour le plaisir des yeux.

Ses boucles noires que la moitié de Londres rêvait de toucher. Et que l'autre moitié enviait.

Ses pommettes que John avait à la fois envie de cogner et de caresser.

Ses yeux - jamais immobiles même lorsqu'il dormait sur le canapé - qui pouvaient vous figer sous leur intensité lorsque Sherlock vous regardait vraiment et découvrait le moindre de vos secrets.

Son corps, élancé, musclé, dont le propriétaire ne prenait absolument pas soin. Comme s'il était sans importance, comme s'il pouvait en changer le jour où ses aventures et ses excès le briseraient définitivement.

Sa silhouette dont les lignes étaient parfaitement mises en valeur par son Belstaff. Ce manteau qui faisait tellement partie de lui que l'on pourrait presque penser qu'il avait une conscience propre, comme une cape magique prête à protéger son maître des intempéries et des dangers.

Et ses mains. John rêvait de ses mains. Elles étaient tellement plus expressives que l'homme lui-même, jamais inactives, jamais au repos. Il l'avait vu faire tellement de choses avec elles : des expériences dans leur cuisine, taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur, juste manger devenait une forme d'art lorsque c'était Sherlock qui le faisait. Et le violon. John se demandait si ces mains seraient capables de faire sortir autant de sons différents de son propre corps si jamais elles se posaient sur lui.

Mais comme toute œuvre, on ne pouvait qu'observer de loin, jamais toucher. Et John restait à distance, alors que tout son corps brûlait de l'envie de s'approcher, de toucher, de goûter.


	17. Devoir

**Offert à Ariane**

**Fandom : Mortal Instrument**

**Rating : K**

* * *

Le devoir.

Toute sa vie, Alexander Lightwood avait laissé son devoir le guider.

Enfant, il avait obéi à ses parents, à ses professeurs, à ses instructeurs. À chaque règle que dictait la vie à Alicante.

Adolescent, il s'était entraîné durement pour devenir plus fort, plus rapide, parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de lui. La raison de vivre des néphilims était de se battre, de protéger la terre des créatures qui voulaient s'en emparer.

Il avait fait son devoir lorsque Jace, son parabatai, avait pété un câble et désobéi à cause de cette humaine, cette Clary. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, son propre frère l'avait trahi et, même si les événements qui avaient suivi lui avaient donné raison, la situation lui avait laissé un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

Le devoir était plus important que tout, les fondations sur lesquelles Alec s'était construit. C'était l'obéissance aux règles qui permettait de faire ce qui était juste en toute circonstance et il n'arrivait pas à vraiment pardonner Jace d'avoir fait passer une seule personne devant le bien commun.

Et puis Magnus Bane entra dans sa vie.

Il entra dans sa vie et la mit sans dessus-dessous.

Pour la première fois, Alec ne savait plus s'il devait suivre son devoir ou son cœur et il se retrouva déchiré entre les deux, incapable de choisir.

Pour la première fois, la peur le paralysa. Elle l'empêcha d'arrêter ses parents lorsqu'ils organisèrent son mariage. Elle l'empêcha de dire à Magnus ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Elle le tétanisa sur place et il ne put qu'observer sa propre vie se dérouler devant ses yeux, toute tracée par la volonté des autres. Par son devoir envers sa famille, son peuple.

Et là, il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi Jace avait désobéi, pourquoi il suivait Clary et ses idées folles, pourquoi malgré les souffrances et les difficultés, il semblait plus heureux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Pour la première fois, Alec abandonna son devoir et suivit son cœur. Il annula son mariage, brava le regard désapprobateur de ses parents, le sermon de son père et s'élança dans la nuit.

Il courut, plus rapide que jamais, plus rapide que toutes les fois où son devoir le poussait à accélérer. Il courut jusqu'au penthouse de Magnus et abandonna son devoir sur le pas de la porte lorsque ce dernier le fit entrer.


	18. Rendez-vous

**Offert à Hermystic pour le White Day, merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour la Saint Valentin**

**Fandom : MCU**

**Rating : K**

* * *

Lorsque Tony entra dans le bar, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, il dut se retenir de se déplacer comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. La discrétion était de mise et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il portait cette horrible casquette noire et qu'il gardait les yeux plantés au sol quelques pas devant lui.

Il était le premier arrivé et il s'installa à une table esseulée. Tony comprenait pourquoi cette entrevue devait rester secrète mais ils auraient pu se rencontrer ailleurs que dans ce bar au milieu de nulle part.

Il commanda une bière et la sirota pendant qu'il patientait. Il avait vidé la moitié de la bouteille quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Aucun déguisement n'aurait pu cacher Steve Rogers, pas avec ces épaules, ces yeux bleus et ses cheveux clairs, mais le manteau en cuir et usé et les lunettes aviateurs donnaient l'impression qu'il était à sa place ici.

Tony garda sa casquette pendant que Steve approchait. Ils se saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête et n'échangèrent leur premier mot que lorsque la serveuse revint avec la commande de Rogers - une bière lui aussi.

« Alors cette balade dans cette bonne vieille Amérique ? Déjà rencontré la future madame Rogers ? Ou tu laisses des dizaines de cœurs brisés sur ton passage ? »

La manière dont les lèvres de son interlocuteur se plissèrent lui rappela leurs premiers échanges. Avant. Avant Coulson. Avant New York. Avant qu'ils ne se battent côte à côte et arrêtent une invasion extra-terrestre.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de commencer cet échange. Ils avaient des choses importantes à discuter et, même si asticoter Rogers était extrêmement plaisant, Tony savait aussi quand arrêter.

« Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin. »

Rogers le regarda sérieusement avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Tellement de choses ont changé. Et pourtant d'autres restent étrangement identiques. Mais après la bataille, je ne pouvais plus rester. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de réfléchir. »

Tony comprenait, en quelque sorte. Il avait fabriqué plusieurs versions de son armure dans les semaines qui avaient suivi la bataille. Rogers parcourait les grands espaces et lui s'enfermait dans un labo.

Une cause, deux conséquences diamétralement opposées. Comme eux.

Mais ils avaient réussi à travailler ensemble. Le fait que New York soit encore debout et non pas un champs de ruines en était la preuve, ils allaient devoir apprendre à mettre leurs différences de côté.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois leurs deux bouteilles vides que Tony reprit :

« Tu sais que tout le monde a repris le nom que nous a donné Fury ? »

Il vit sourire Rogers pour la première fois.

« Les Avengers. Ça nous va bien. »

« Je trouve aussi. Et nous avons vraiment fait du bon boulot. »

« Quand nous avons réussi à travailler ensemble, avec le même objectif. »

« Prêt à remettre ça ? »

« Dès que nécessaire. »

Tony sourit. Ils allaient faire des étincelles tous les deux.


End file.
